okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ume is lost
Ume is lost was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in Agata Forest. Amaterasu and Issun met Kokari, a young child in Agata Forest, who was crying at the loss of his dog, Ume. Kokari and Ume were exploring the Tsuta Ruins until they heard a loud roar and fled. Once outside, Kokari locked the ruins and ran home, until he realized Ume was no longer with him. To add to his despair he lost the key as it fell into the water when he tripped alongside the edge of the lake, and also was out of fishing line and hooks. Walkthrough Start by talking to Kokari, and headbutting him when Issun prompts you to do so, to knock him out of his moping. Kokari will begin to fish seriously now, and a series of tutorials will appear on-screen, after which you are to help Kokari by drawing a line from his rod to a random fish. Once you you will have to move the analog stick in the opposite direction of the one the fish is moving to, as per the tutorial, while keeping in mind not to pull too much or too little. Eventually a prompt will appear to make the catch jump out of the water, letting you use Power Slash to finish it off. The third catch, a giant salmon, will spit out the ruins key, which you will quickly nab. Take the key to the entrance of the ruins, which you cannot leave upon entering, so make sure to have bought any items you want prior to doing so. Head right, using Bloom on any cursed trees, giant buds, and clovers you can find, following the path until you come across a stone sphere and a darker giant bud behind it, that reveals itself to be a bud ogre upon closer inspection. The ogre will be invincible, while capable of dealing out melee range attacks or throwing cursed fruit itself, or retract its head and limbs and spin around in the air, releasing fruits all around it. Despite its armor dealing enough damage will stun it, as will reflecting any of its thrown fruits back it, giving you the opportunity to use Bloom and reveal its weakpoint. Damage its core until it dies, using powerful moves such as the Cherry Bomb alongside your normal attacks is recommended to finish it off quickly. The sphere will turn into a giant crystal ball, which you must roll into a slot at the end of the tunnel, which unlocks the door to the next chamber. Here two more bud ogres will burst through the ceiling, forcing you into another fight. Afterwards examine some nearby mushrooms, then draw a Sunrise brushstroke in the sky as per Issun's prompt. Use the giant mushrooms as platforms to reach the top of the cliff, then use a Cherry Bomb to open the crack in the wall and continue along the path until you enter a cutscene. Rush across the falling path, and in the next room you run into a lockjaw stopping use of the next door. Use the nearby platforms to jump down to the bottom of this chamber and talk to the blockhead that is blocking another doorway. Headbutt him afterwards to reveal his weak points, which you must then dot in the same order using your Celestial Brush. If you fail somehow he will summon a rain of rocks on-top of your position, but if not he will fall apart and die. Once dead you can return to the starting area and use the Origin Mirror, as well as pick up the exorcising arrow that appeared in the center of the room, which lets you kill the lockjaw if you take it to it. Once back on track you will eventually have to use Rejuvenation to restore a stone bridge, and enter the following chamber in which you must clear three devil gates, at the end of which you gain fifteen Praise. Use Sunrise again to force the mushrooms to grow, then climb them and head for the ridge where a collection of pots is spewing forth poison. Destroy them and receive another twenty Praise, then destroy the nearby Treasure chest for the Tsuta Ruins map. Return to the main chamber at the very start, possibly using the water as a shortcut, and enter the newly revealed entrance at the base of the statue. Enter it and use Rejuvenation on the three cursed mounds, which leads to the reveal of another constellation, where you meet Tsutagami, who grants you the Vine technique. Vine lets you draw lines between yourself and Konohana blossoms, the giant floating pink buds, letting you use them as platforms to reach new areas. Use them to climb to the top of the chamber, and then use the new series to climb to the top of the statue, where you must use four of them to connect to four hooks that are attached to a cap on-top. Once done the cap will be lifted, letting you drop down the hole. You can save here again, as well as smash the many statues for food and Yen, open the chests in the next room for a Holy Bone S and the "Godhood tips" scroll, then head through the next tunnel to go through a golden gate. The gate acts like a temporary save point if you die, but will not let you load there if you exit the game and restart it. Head through and after a cutscene you will have to fight the Spider Queen Bossfight The Queen is invulnerable to any attacks due to her size, and will repeatedly try to strike you with webbing or stomp you with her feet. Dodge any of her attacks, and attempt to get around her and use your brush on the blossoms and the hooks on her backside. Connect two to force her down and open the bud that is her rear, opening her up to attacks on the eyeballs at the center. Power Slash works well if you angle it to hit all the eyes, alongside normal attacks. All eyes must be destroyed to finish her off, but be sure to flee the bud if the petals start to shake, as this signifies when she will regain consciousness and deal a lot of damage if you are caught once the bud closes again. You can also stun her by using Power Slash when she attempts to use her web to reach the ceiling, or when she summons a large orb that results in a powerful poisonous attack, making it easier to tie her down. Once defeated you receive the Snarling Beast, a more powerful Reflector. Once outside you can continue to Taka Pass at the south-west of Agata Forest to continue in "A Son's determination", but do not forget to pick up any remaining items and valuables in the area. You can use your new-found Vine technique to explore the nearby trees, as well as use them in Kamiki Village. There is also one last side mission involving Sleepy in "The sleepy bear". Category:Missions in Ōkami